maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Ang
Symbol: A feather held in a fist, pointing up Sacred Animal: A flamingo, crane or eagle (see below) Master Ang is a deity new to the pantheon, but quite potent in his power due to his centuries of adventuring before being raised to divinity. He is not ashamed to admit he was a terrible student in his early mortal years, a strutting peacock among his more diligent peers. His master sent him on a pilgrimage to find a flamingo- a rare bird in that part of the world- and refused to teach him any further techniques until he returned with a tame one. What he thought would br a simple lark into the world resulted in a true adventure, one where he made all sorts of friends and was tested in numerous ways, remaining true to his code. He returned to his master a dozen years later humbled, with an intelligent flamingo at his side as an animal companion- an astonishing feat for someone not trained as a ranger or druid. His master then taught him again before once more sending him into the world, this time in search of a silver feather from a white crane. Again, more adventure resulted, and his animal companion sacrificed himself so that Ang could claim not just the feather but the Crane herself, who revealed herself to be an Agathion and took the form of a beautiful maiden for Ang's return trip to his master, which took another dozen years. His master performed the wedding ceremony for Ang and the Crane maiden- who had become his cohort during the journey- the instant he returned, and then transformed into a golden eagle, telling him that he would teach him his final technique if he could but catch him. Ang spent the remainder of his days searching for his master, climbing every mountain in each of the Golden eagle until finally finding him at the end of his own mortal lifespan. He learned the technique his master spoke of with his last breaths, and then left his mortality behind, becoming a demigod. His worship is almost entirely comprised of monks, renown for their wanderlust and friendliness. Master Ang is depicted as he was in life- an older, slim man with lean, almost striated muscle. He only wears a simple pair of pants and carries a spear. His herald is his wife, whose name has been lost to time, a divine Agathion with several levels of monk. His other main servant is his late flamingo, now a ghost, who is also nameless, although he responds to the name of "Nameless"- probably something of a joke on Master Ang's part. Both will only deign to be summoned through an exquisite tea ceremony known only to monks that have studied in master Ang's style for a certain number of years. The ceremony must be performed either at daybreak or sunset, and it results in one or the other servant following the summoner for 24 hours, only appearing when the situation is dire. Signs of his favor include seeing flocks of flamingos in flight where there are none known to live, finding that common water had been turned into refreshing tea, and hearing an eagle's cry out of nowhere. His only sign of disfavor is the offender finding a peacock feather among their belongings, although this is usually a sign that one must pursue humility than undergo a ''geas '' spell. His sacred colors are gold, pink, and white. Category:Deity Category:Good Category:Ascended Category:Made by Freehold DM